


I Want To Travel Across The Land (Searching Far And Wide)

by psychoroach



Series: Hawaii 5-0 Pokemon World [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fluff, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: What if Hawaii 5-0 had Pokémon?





	I Want To Travel Across The Land (Searching Far And Wide)

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review, and kudos!

Danny and Steve got off on the wrong foot, literally, and looking back on things, Danny knew that both of them were at fault (even if Steve was reluctant to admit any wrongdoing in stereotypical Steve fashion). But when he walked into the garage of the guy he'd just gotten the case on and saw some strange guy rooting around what could be evidence (and what turned out later to be evidence to something else), he'd reacted as any sort of cop would. It didn't help that Flareon had been with him at the time, not Growlithe. The fire-type Pokemon couldn't be more different from each other, and everyone liked to joke that Flareon was more like Danny, and Growlithe was more balance to Danny's quick temper and judgement. 

Danny could agree to that...somewhat. He didn't see that he had a temper, or was quick to judge. He was an Italian from Jersey, he couldn't help that he got passionate about things. 

The Vaporeon with Steve reacted as well, probably to Steve's amped up emotions. It had been a whirlwind for him, hearing his father killed over the phone and coming home for the funeral, he could admit, just to himself, that things had gotten more heated than they probably should've, but at that moment he really couldn't have cared less. All he wanted to do was accept his new position and form a team, then sit back in his spare time and look over the tool box his father left him and see what he was getting himself into. 

They managed to work together well enough for their first few days, but Steve knew that Chin and Kono were a big part of that. Chin had known Steve for years and his Meganium was a calming influence, even on the firey personality Danny had. He couldn't help but smile and coo over the adorable grass-type Pokemon whenever Chin let her out around the office (which was all the time). 

Once they'd managed to calm things down and come to an understanding with each other, Steve invited Danny over to his place to hang out after hours. They'd just taken down Dawkins and Mary had gone back to the mainland. Danny was roughed up, his knee giving him trouble and Steve thought it'd help them come to terms with each other. 

Danny got there a little early and Steve led him through the back and sat him down with a longboard. Chin and Kono hadn't gotten there yet, and Steve was nervous to not have their presence around, but he put it aside and decided to forge on. "So...how's the knee?" 

Danny looked up from taking a pull from his beer and raised an eyebrow. Flareon was laying near his foot and Growlithe, who had taken an immediate liking to Steve, was nosing around the grass curiously. His other two Pokemon were in their Pokeballs. 

"It's alright." He admitted, shrugging. "I mean, traipsing around catching bad guys using your methods don't exactly help, but what can I say, my own body hates me. About as much as I hate this pineapple infested wasteland." 

Steve blinked and looked around the area. All he could see were lush trees and grass, tan inviting sand and ocean as far as the eye could see. It was paradise to him. "Why do you hate Hawaii so..." Something occurred to him and he got an understanding look on his face.

"Not a word, Steven." Danny warned, eyeing him. 

"No, no, I get it." Steve said, shaking his head. "It took me a while, but I get it. You don't hate Hawaii."

"I hate Hawaii." Danny insisted.

"No, you don't." Steve replied easily. "You hate the circumstances. You hate that your ex made you move here, away from Jersey, away from your home, and everything you were used to." 

"Shut up, Steve." Danny muttered, looking over at Flareon pointedly. Flareon looked back at him like she was confused and let out a small mewling noise and laid back down. 

Steve smiled a bit and shook his head. "You can let your other two Pokemon out if you want." He offered instead. Vaporeon was out already, down at the water splashing around happily and Prinplup was inside, preferring the climate controlled area. In a show of good faith he took the two Pokeballs out of his pocket and clicked them, letting out his Blastoise and his Castform (which always seemed to stay in its rainy form). 

Danny's eyes widened as he took in the large water type behind Steve. "What the hell is that?!" 

Steve looked behind him and grinned as Blastoise came up and nudged at him. "That's a Blastoise, you don't got those back in Jersey?"

"We...I know what a Blastoise is. I just didn't know you...had..." Danny spluttered, feeling like an idiot.

Steve laughed. "Yeah, got him in the Navy. We were encouraged to have Pokemon that could help us out if we needed and I've always been attracted to water-types." 

"What about that?" Danny pointed, genuinely not knowing about the other Pokemon.

"That's Castform." Steve explained. "Been with me since I got out. Someone suggested I get a Pokemon that...wasn't a battle Pokemon. I pointed out I had Vaporeon, but I guess that doesn't count." 

"Mary?" Danny asked knowingly, smirking.

Steve rolled his eyes, but didn't disagree. "Well are you going to let your other two out?" He asked in typical Steve fasion. It was always a one up with him, or a 'well I did this so you should do this' sort of thing. 

Danny shook his head and took the two Pokeballs from his belt and clicked them open. Steve watched a Ponyta jump out of the white light and he smiled at that, and looked down at another Pokemon who had run over and jumped on his foot. Danny groaned. "Litleo, no, hey, come here..."

"You got a Litleo?" Steve laughed. He bent down to the small cat-like Pokemon and fussed over it. "Hey, little guy." He murmured, causing Danny to watch him, a little mystified at how easy he took to the fire-type Pokemon.

He shook his head clear. "Sort of, kind of...he's Grace's. My ex doesn't really like Pokemon, they don't fit in with her perfect, sterile life. So I got Grace Litleo." 

Steve laughed at that. "That's my passive-aggressive partner." 

Danny turned his head to hide his blush. "Predictably she wasn't very happy about it, so Litleo stays with me." 

"Of course." Steve watched Litleo wander off, distracted and bored from the pets and Steve wandered over to the Ponyta, who was grazing on the grass calmly. "And a Ponyta. I've never seen one of these in person, man so cool. Hey darlin'..." He reached out.

"Steve, no!" Danny yelped.

Steve, thinking Danny was just being dramatic, didn't listen and he touched the fire-horse Pokemon. He yelped loudly when he got burned and he flailed back, waving his hand about. "What the hell?!" 

"Ponyta doesn't know you like that. You can't just go around touching a fire-type." Danny grunted. He got up and walked over to Ponyta, who was flailing about. "Hey, hey, Ponyta, look...listen to me, hey am I stressed out? No, I am not. So you shouldn't be either. It's alright." He put a hand on her side and she stopped and calmed down, eyeing Steve who was letting Vaporeon, who'd raced up from the ocean, wash off his hand. It wasn't burned too badly, but it was a nice pink color.

"I guess I didn't know that. I've always been prone to water-types." Steve said wryly. "I'll win her over." 

Danny shook his head. "You are the most stubborn..." 

Kono and Chin came though the back then. "Oh Lord, see, I told you it was good that we came early." 

"Steve touched Ponyta." Danny looked over at them.

Kono shook her head. "Dude, you don't touch a fire-type unless it knows you." She walked over and grabbed Steve's arm in a gentle move, looking his hand over.

"Yeah learned my lesson there." Steve promised wryly. 

Chin took his Pokeballs out and let out Meganium, along with his Leafeon, Espeon and Venusaur. Danny's eyes widened when the large grass-type Pokemon headed for Steve and Kono, but it just settled down with Blastoise, letting Steve give it a friendly pat. 

Danny turned and looked at Leafeon and Espeon and shook his head. "We're almost covering the entire Evolution gamut with Eevee here." He cracked. 

"Yeah but Steve's too macho to adopt a Sylveon." Kono teased, grinning. "Chin almost got an Umbreon once though." 

"Too strong a Pokemon for me." Chin admitted, sitting down. "Jolteon and Flareon would just hype each other up." 

"You may have a point there." Danny mused. "You have an Espeon though." 

"Espeon's are more calm natured than Umbreon." Chin explained. 

"Poison types freak Chin out." Kono smirked, walking over to them. "He doesn't dig the idea of getting sprayed with poison sweat." She let out her Glaceon, Froslass and Pikipek, who buzzed around quickly before disappearing. Kono didn't seem concerned though. 

"Want me to let Lapras out?" Steve offered. "She can splash around with Vaporeon and Blastoise." 

Kono smiled at him and tossed him a Pokeball. Steve waved it and walked down toward the ocean. "He'll come back wet." 

"Lapras not like him?" Danny asked, almost gleeful.

Kono snorted. "Lapras _loves_ him." She corrected. "She always wants to cuddle for a bit when she sees Steve. Sometimes I think she loves him more than me." Castform wandered over and perched on Kono and she smiled at the small Pokemon. "That's ok, because I think this one likes me more." 

"I still can't see Steve with such a....cute Pokemon." Danny snorted, shaking his head.

Kono laughed and looked pointedly down at Litleo, who had settled back on Danny's foot once he sat down. 

Danny waved a hand. "He's Gracie's!" 

"Whatever you say, brah." Chin smirked. "But the fact'a the matter is, you take care of him. So for all intents and purposes...he's yours." 

Danny groaned and quietly muttered a few things under his breath, before he caught sight of Steve coming back. He'd stripped off his shirt and was soaking wet. He looked happy though. 

Kono looked over and laughed when she saw Steve. "She get you?" 

"She always gets me, I think she takes pleasure in dunking me." Steve complained, but Danny saw right through him.

"You like it." He said gleefully, taking pleasure in calling him out like Steve had earlier.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He smirked at him and went back over to the grill. "Hey think your Ponyta would fire this up for me?" 

"Not a chance." Danny promised, leaning back in his chair. He saw Steve's slight dejected look before it disappeared and sighed softly. "Litleo would, though." 

Steve perked up. "Yeah? Hey, bud, you wanna come here and help?" He bent down and Litleo got up and darted over to him. They were curious by nature, and firey, could be goaded into fights pretty easily. But Gracie's Litleo was pretty easy going for the most part. "Huh? You wanna set fire to this?" Litleo let Steve pick him up and Steve pointed to the grill. Litleo got the idea and happily shot fire at it. Steve yelped and hopped back as a flame lit up the grill and it spiked befoe settling down again, the coals burning hotly. 

Chin laughed quietly. "Steve's not used to fire-types." He looked over at Danny. "But it sure seems he has a soft spot for them." 

Danny looked away from him and shrugged. "Not everyone can handle a fire-type." Vaporeon came up then and nosed at Danny. "Water-types are a lot easier to deal with. Yeah, I know you like me." He rubbed Vaporeon's crest gently. After Danny and Steve's first confrontation the water-type and Danny's Flareon had bonded and they worked together as well as Steve and Danny did. Danny was always amused when they made steam together to help take down a bad guy (or their Pokemon). Vaporeon huffed at that and promptly sprayed him with a jolt of water, soaking him from head to knee. "Hey! What the hell was that for?! I thought we were buds!" 

"You touched her crest." Steve said, looking far too arrogant. "Plus you called water-types easy to deal with." 

"I did no such thing." Danny groused, looking like a drowned cat. "I said water-types were _easier_ to deal with." He pulled his shirt away from his soaked body and grimaced.

Steve laughed and went and grabbed him a towel, tossing it at him. 

Danny mimicked him with a soft 'meh meh meh' noise and took his shirt off, putting it on the end of the Adirondack chair he was sitting on. He rubbed himself as dry as he could and put the towel around his shoulders.

Kono caught Steve looking Danny over and held in a smirk. She caught Chin's eye and they had a brief, silent conversation which amounted to something like 'these idiots'. 

"How're those steaks coming, Steven? I was promised food, I'm wasting away a little here. Plus I need to take my meds and I can't on an empty stomach." Danny called over, just to be a brat.

"I'm working on it, I'm working on it. Be patient." Steve had Litleo tucked under one arm and was poking at some steaks on the grill with the other. "Medium?" 

"Of course medium, how else would I take steak? Anything but medium and you're either a zombie and need brains, or just a heathen who likes charred meat. That's just wrong." Danny ranted, making a face.

"I eat my meat a little on the rare side." Steve offered.

Kono laughed. "Please. You basically warm it up enough to not give you any diseases." 

Danny looked mortified. "I think I'm going to throw up." 

"Don't do it on my lawn!" Steve pointed at him with the tongs. 

"Screw your lawn." Danny pointed back at him with his beer. "You brought this on yourself, Steven." 

"You always say that, but I don't remember ever doing that." Steve smarted off to him. 

It devolved from there, and Chin and Kono just sat back and watched the show. Both of them privately wondered if Steve and Danny realized they were flirting and wondered how long it would be before they got together. But for right then, they were glad they were getting along...as weird as their 'arguments' were sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Danny-Growlithe, Ponyta, Flareon, Litleo  
> Steve-Blastoise, Castform (Rainy Form, although later on it will go Sunny Form when it sees Danny, Kono and Chin do not comment on it.), Prinplup, Vaporeon  
> Chin-Espeon, Leafeon, Meganium, Venusaur  
> Kono-Glaceon, Froslass, Lapras, Pikipek


End file.
